If I Die Young
by Rose the Wary Wolf
Summary: Nunnally decided that enough was enough. She called together her brother's former allies and tried to force them to see reason. Her brother deserved so much more for all of the sacrifices he made. He deserved to be remembered, forever and ever. 4 out of 30 Song Challenge One Shots. If I Die Young by the Band Perry.


**Code Geass's ending always gave me a lot of feels. Cause, Lelouch, baby, why? Plus, I wanted Nunnally's reactions to his death and his allies' abandonment. **

**I don't own Code Geass or If I Die Young.**

* * *

_If I die young bury me in satin_

Nunnally sat silently in her personal limo. Next to her sat Zero, his arms crossed over his chest.

Nunnally knew that he didn't agree with her decision.

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

While most of the world overlooked the fact that the new Empress of Britannia was the full blood sister of the Demon Emperor, Nunnally could never let go of it

Lelouch was her precious older brother, who had protected her for years.

Nunnally would never forget all that he had done for her.

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

"Are you sure about this, Nunnally?" Suzaku, hidden behind the mask of Zero questioned the Empress. This had not been a part of Lelouch's plan and Suzaku was left to flounder without the master strategist.

"I know what I'm doing," the crippled young lady tried to reassure her self-appointed guard.

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

Suzaku wasn't convinced, but settled back silently.

Nunnally looked out the window, watching the world pass the duo by. She was still so fascinated with reality after years of only knowing darkness. A bird flew through the air.

_Uh oh uh oh _

"We're here," Suzaku noted as Nunnally stared at the small group of people waiting for her.

She was quiet for a moment. "Let's go, Zero."

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
_

Suzaku got out of the limo first, nodding at the meager number of attendees before going around the other side of the automobile. The driver followed him, pushing Nunnally's state of the art wheelchair.

With an ease of practice, Suzaku opened the door and slipped his arms around Nunnally's fragile small body.

_She'll know I'm safe with you when _

"Thank you, Suzaku," she whispered to the side of his mask as he placed her gently into her chair. Suzaku didn't respond.

They marched forward to meet with the congregation.

_She stands under my colours, oh and_

The duo travelled down the aisle, ignoring the muttered whispers of the guests.

Nunnally stationed herself behind a low pedestal and Suzaku adjusted the attached microphone so that everyone could hear the young Empress.

"I'm glad everyone could come," she started. "I'm sure my brother would have been happy to see all of your faces."

_Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no _

They looked up at her in disgust. Nunnally tried not to allow their eyes to hurt her.

They hadn't know her brother like she had, their hatred was well warranted.

But, these were the people her brother sacrificed himself for.

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

Her brother had been so young, only eighteen years old. He had barely gotten to experience life.

His childhood was consumed by royal politics and protecting her. His young adult life was spent trying to get revenge against those who humiliated them.

Her precious brother lost so much and gave so much.

Why couldn't these people understand that?

_The sharp knife of a short life, _

"Lelouch was the most loving person I have ever known," she started. She could finally see that disbelief on everyone's faces. "He always did everything he could to protect those who he cared for."

Someone scoffed loudly.

_Well, I've had just enough time_

Nunnally clenched her fists on her lap. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. Trying to convince her brother's former friends and allies was just not working out.

Just when she was about to give up hope, one of the attendees stood. Nunnally watched, surprised, as Kouzuki Kallen walked to stand next to her by the pedestal.

"If I may, Nunnally?" the half-Britannian asked her former leader's little sister.

Nunnally nodded her acceptance.

_If I die young bury me in satin._

"I hope all of you are listening to me," Kallen commanded attention. These people knew her well, some having watched her grow up and others having battled side-by-side with her. "I loved Lelouch."

No one muttered, too shocked by her open admission.

"And he was the greatest man that I ever had the pleasure of meeting."

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

"Lelouch had so much hate locked inside of him, but he cared about us, even though we betrayed him." Kallen stated. Out of those who had worked under the banner of the Black Knights, no one knew Lelouch better than her. She went to school with him, watched him care for his sister, watched him break down again and again.

"Don't you dare mock the sacrifice he made for the world," she snarled.

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

No one spoke as she stalked back to her seat, throwing herself down with a huff.

Nunnally took control of the situation immediately.

"I called all of you here because my brother cared about you. He did what he could to achieve your dreams, throwing away his name and honor in the process. Please, appreciate the life that he led with me today," she begged the senior members of the Black Knights.

Zero placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort, taking a step forward.

Attention snapped to him at his small movement. Everyone there knew it wasn't Lelouch who hid behind the mask of the icon of freedom. However, no one but Nunnally knew the identity of the new Zero.

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

Suzaku lifted his hand to the face of the mask, pressing the release button. The mask fell to rest in the palm of his hand. With an air of reluctance, he revealed his face to the mass of people.

"Kururugi?!" they exclaimed.

Suzaku ignored their confusion.

"Lelouch was my best friend. He committed many atrocities and tried desperately to atone for them. He only wanted to create a peaceful world. And, after everything, he succeeded. Can you tell me differently?"

_The sharp knife of a short life, _

"Without Lelouch's guiding hand, can any of you tell me that we would still be standing here, proud Japanese citizens? Or, would you all be dead, mowed down by egotistical Britannians?" Suzaku's green eyes watched as some lowered their heads in acceptance.

Still, too many were caught up in their own arrogance, their own petty excuses, to see reason.

Suzaku frowned. This might not have been part of Lelouch's plan, but he had asked him to support Nunnally anyway that he could.

Suzaku was tasked in completely taking his place, after all.

_Well I've had just enough time_

"Jeremiah, if you would?" Nunnally murmured.

The blue haired man nodded off to the side and turned to the Knightmare that he had arrived him. He was in attendance with Anya, coming to support the Empress.

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

The confused mass started muttering, bored with the procession.

Nunnally was unsure what they been expecting when she had called them to meet her at such an isolated place. She doubted a lecture about her brother had ever crossed their minds.

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

"You only knew Big Brother as the ruthless leader and miracle creator. There was so much more to him than that. Big Brother was a loving brother, an attentive student, a caring friend…"she trailed off.

"None of you believe me…do you?" she smiled brokenly at them. They felt betrayed by Lelouch, not even his death would sate their hatred.

She wondered if they knew how much they shared with her 'demon' older brother.

_I've never known the lovin' of a man _

"Lelouch has fallen in love, he has cried, he has laughed, and he has made bad decisions. My brother was human, as surprising as that might be to some of you. He was once a child, he was once an innocent little boy. It was this twisted world that created the hatred that burrowed inside of him. The hatred that is burrowed inside of all of you," Nunnally said. She just wanted them to understand.

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

"But, my big brother died for this world and everyone will only see him as some kind of monster. I wanted someone, anyone, to know how kind he really was. If just one of you remembers him as the Miracle Worker, the Knight of Freedom, then I can sleep soundly at night."

Jeremiah crawled out of his Knightmare. Nunnally heard him, turning her attention to his form. Everyone else in attendance noticed her shift and focused on the blue haired man.

They gasped, stunned.

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

Tenderly, he carried a figure wrapped in a white sheet. The whole body was covered, not revealing a hint of the identity to the group.

But, no one had a single doubt as to who it was.

Kallen jumped to her feet in shock.

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

"My brother deserves better than an unmarked grave," Nunnally admitted. "But I fear how those who don't understand would react to a memorial for his sacrifices."

Jeremiah kept getting closer and closer. More members of the Black Knights leapt to their feet. They started crying out in horror and disgust.

_The sharp knife of a short life, _

This was the funeral of the Demon Emperor.

_Well I've had just enough time_

Nunnally spoke over their voices. "My brother did not have the chance to experience life to its fullest. I'm sure he is happy with what he accomplished, but I have resolved to live my life in dedication to him."

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

"He died so that we could live happily!" she shouted, her anger at their reactions finally being shown. "Where is that Japanese honor I so admired as a child! The strong people who refused to back down against an army far stronger than them! And this is how you treat the boy that orchestrated his own murder for your happiness!"

_What I never did is done_

Jeremiah walked calmly down the aisle, the yelling Japanese soldiers not even causing him to falter. They flinched away from the corpse of the man who had killed thousands in the name of peace.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar _

"I have never been so disgusted," Nunnally decided.

Jeremiah stopped in front of the pedestal and bowed his head.

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

Nunnally gazed down at the covered form of her precious brother. Ignoring the chaos surrounding her, she beckoned her brother's former confidant closer. She glided her chair out from around the pedestal to meet the older man.

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' _

With a soft smile, she brushed her hand across Lelouch's covered cold check. The smooth satin sheet was reminiscent of the days when she was first adjusting to her blindness.

She had never tired of running her hands across her brother's soft skin, desperate to remind herself that he was there. That he would never leave her.

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

The chaos slowly came to a close, as people noticed her closeness to the corpse. Nunnally started to hum a sound under her breath, a lullaby that Lelouch would use to help her sleep.

Suzaku softly joined her, remembering the time when the three of them shared a house, before the war started and Japan was subjugated.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

Kallen, recognizing the song from her Britannian roots, added her voice to the mix.

The song got louder and louder as more people joined the harmony. Not a single Black Knight senior member opened their mouth.

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

"My brother might not have been a good person, but he was human," Nunnally stated firmly, nudging her chair to face the crowd.

Jeremiah continued on, carrying her brother's body further away.

Nunnally commanded herself not to look behind her, as she listened to him place the corpse on the ground.

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

The sound of a shovel striking earth made her tense in her chair. She bit her tongue, refusing to allow tears to form in her eyes.

Lelouch wouldn't have wanted her to cry.

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, the Eleventh Prince of the Britannian Empire, was the best big brother I could have ever asked for. He died for my dream and I will always remember him." Nunnally's voice wavered.

_Uh oh (uh oh)_

"Lelouch Lamperouge, the Son of Empress Marianne, was my best friend, the best strangest I have ever known. He died for peace, and I will always remember him." Suzaku informed the silent crowd.

Many listened to their words in fascination.

_The ballad of a dove _

"Zero, the Leader of the Black Knights, was the man I loved, someone who will held my heart. He died for the weak people in this world and I will always remember him." Kallen spoke up, taking a step forward.

_Go with peace and love_

The scrapping of dirt being moved finally stopped. Nunnally allowed herself to turn around to face her brother's burial.

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

Suzaku was the only one who noticed the large tears that slid down her pale checks.

He didn't mention them, feeling his own tears travel down his unmasked face.

Kallen cried openly, not ashamed of her comrades seeing how much she missed their former leader. He might be cemented as the Demon Emperor to them, but he was so much more than that.

_Save 'em for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh_

Jeremiah lifted himself out of the large hole and crouched to hold the son of his deceased lady.

He cradled the body in his strong arms, glancing over at the mourners for a moment. With Empress Nunnally's nod, he hopped to the bottom of the trench.

_The sharp knife of a short life, _

Nunnally watched mutely as Jeremiah started to fill in the grave.

Her brother, wrapped in pure white, was being covered in the darkness that he had immersed himself in.

_Well I've had just enough time_

The Black Knights watched three strong figures break down at the death of a monster.

They were quiet, not agreeing with the procession, but smart enough not to vocalize their disgust while a little sister mourned her older brother.

They weren't monsters.

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

Nunnally reached up, clasping her hand with one of Suzaku. He was all she had left.

There was no way she would survive if she had to watch him get buried as well.

Suzaku squeezed her hand in quiet agreement. They would live, for Lelouch.

The Angel and the Knight stood before the grave of the Demon and cried.

* * *

**Like usual, it didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but it's good enough. Lelouch, baby, why?**

**(Note: this goes without Lelouch's immortality. Cause, as much as I like the idea, I want him to be dead in this. Makes it even sadder.)**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot!**


End file.
